greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaps of Faith
Leaps of Faith is the ninth episode of Season One of Greater Boston, and the ninth episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Jeff Van Dreason asks Greater Boston residents for their thoughts on the Red Line referendum. He also asks them what law they would pass in Boston if they could pass any law. Rally at Park St. Charlotte, with a now-overdue baby, prepares for a rally with The Mayor of the Red Line. She is determined not to have the baby until after the Red Line referendum. The Mayor tells Charlotte that his vision for Red Line would not be possible without her work. At the Park Street station, the Mayor begins giving a speech at the rally. Charlotte, disturbed by her baby moving, turns to see a free-runner jumping across the station platforms. She turns and sees a second free-runner try to make the jump and fail, falling on the tracks. Over and Down An interviewer speaks with Mallory, who witnessed the whole incident at Park Street. The first free-runner was her cousin, Jojo, and Mallory recorded the video of him jumping. Jojo had prepared for the free-run and finished it successfully, but a drunk man saw Jojo do the jump and tried to do it himself. The drunk man fell on the tracks, but Charlotte jumped down and saved him. Mallory concludes that she'll vote for anything that Charlotte supports. The Puzzle Box Shortly after the seance, Nica writes a letter to Dimitri where she admits that she hadn't thought he would actually leave home after his celebration of the unknown. She calls herself a coward for not going with him. As kids, Leon took Nica and Dimitri to Danehy Park after a blizzard, where they dumped the leftover snow in a mountain. Dimitri climbed the ice mountain alone and then fell through the center. Leon climbed up after him and dug through the snow until his hands bled, while Nica stood paralyzed and couldn't help him. Now as adults, Nica assumes that Dimitri has given up on her. She refused to join him leaving after his celebration of the unknown, and assumes that that's why Dimitri wrote to Leon instead of her. She tried to solve his puzzle box, but could never figure it out. She concludes the letter by telling Dimitri that Leon died, Dimitri missed the funeral, and she's furious about it. Nica puts her letter in a bottle and throws it in the Charles River. Tyrell, who was planning on jumping off the bridge, sees Nica throw the bottle and asks her about it. While she doesn't answer him, he's inspired by her optimism in throwing the bottle in the water, and decides to live another day. Cast In order of appearance: * Narrator - Alexander Danner * The Mayor of the Red Line - James Capobianco * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * Mallory - Johanna Bodnyk * Nica Stamatis - Kelly McCabe * Tyrell Fredericks - Arun Sannuti * Green Line Operator, Rusty - Jim Johanson * Red Line Operator - Jeff Van Dreason Trivia * In his interview with Mallory, Jeff Van Dreason is credited as himself, rather than as Chuck Octagon. * Additional voices appear in this episode, but are not credited. * The transcript includes lines that are credited to Rusty, but Jim Johanson is not listed as Rusty in the episode credits. Content Warnings * Strong language * Extreme peril * Suicidal intent * Reference to illegal drug use * Criminal mischief External Links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season One Category:Episodes